Nightmare of the caged bird
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: So let's get this straight, my name's Aven Whitlock. I'm 20, the daughter of Haymitch, Victor of the 68th hunger games. And I was about to send my best friend to her death. To save her I'll make a deal with the devil, or I guess you all know him better as Seneca Crane. Peeta/Katniss, Seneca/OFC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing except Aven Whitlock (A-ven)

Summary: My name's Aven Whitlock, I'm 20, from district 12, and my father is Haymitch. To add onto all of that I was the victor 68th hunger games, and Seneca Crane has an…interest…in me.

Ch .1

Even though I had gone through the reaping process for years, and then reaped and won the Hunger Games I still gave an involuntary shudder when they were mentioned. I woke and watched outside the window as the sun slowly started to rise and I felt the anger and anxiety wash over me as it rose in the sky. When it had fully risen and a roaster called I let out the breath I had been holding for God only knows how long. "Happy 74th hunger games." I muttered under my breath before slipping my robe on and pattering down the stairs to the kitchen. I started coffee for dad and made him a few piece of toast.

"Damn it." I heard someone mutter as a chair flipped over. Seeing as how James would be in the mine's by now I knew that left dad as the only option.

"Good morning to you too." I said sitting his mug and plate on the counter. He gave me a small smile and sat down taking a sip.

"Now where would I be without you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Probably passed out on Snow's lawn." I said and he winced. He pulled a flask out which I quickly snatched away and glared at him. "You promised to stay sober for the reaping." I said and he winced again when he said it. He sighed and stood, tucking a piece of my dark brown hair behind my ear.

"So much like your mother, she made sure I didn't drink myself away either." I turned and went to washing the dishes. This was a particular subject I didn't like to talk about with dad.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, I'll take care of this." I said in an icy tone. He sighed and knew he had already lost this battle. He walked upstairs and slammed his door rather loudly and I fought to keep the tears at bay. It wasn't fair to him I know, James and I didn't lost just a mother. But dad lost his best friend, counterpart and soul mate. But in my defense if he could stay off the bottle for more than a second she may still be here.

"Aven!" I jumped and turned to see my brother standing there, covered in coal dust. "I've been trying to get your attention the past 5 minutes." He said sitting his hat in the sink to be washed later.

"Sorry Jamie, lost in my thoughts again." I muttered weakly and he pulled me close.

"Go get ready, dad'll be ready in a few minutes." I nodded and walked to my room picking out a simple black dress and pulling my hair back in a tight French braid. My skin was no longer an ashy olive color, instead it was a rosy complexion. My blue eyes were hard and cold, that of someone who had seen far too much in their life time. I sighed and grabbed my mother's locket before fastening it around my neck.

I heard a knocking on the door and dad poked his head in. "James and I are ready when you are." I nodded and took his offered arm as he lead me downstairs. Jamie gave a small smile and went to my other side. As we walked towards the town center I saw Katniss and her younger sister Prim. The little one smiled when she saw me and raced over, her little duck tail flopping.

"Hi Aven!" She said smiling up at me and I bent down and gave her a quick hug. I babysat Prim often when Katniss was hunting and Heather was too far gone to even remember to breathe.

"Hi sweetheart, you ready?" I moved away from my father and James and went to stand beside Katniss. She gave me a nod I understood, I was to take care of Prim, keep her safe no matter what. The peacekeeper took Prim's blood and we went to stand in our lines. Effie went up on stage and gave her god forsaken speech before saying the dreaded words.

"Now I do believe it's girl's first." I closed my eyes and squeezed Prim and Katniss' hands while hers fished around in the bowl. "Primrose Everdeen." She called and I could see her scanning the crowd. Oh you have got to be kidding me. Prim latched onto me tightly and two things happened at once, I would have to prepare this girl to kill, and Katniss started shouting.

"Stop I volunteer as a tribute!" she yelled running forwards and Effie had a giant smile on her face.

"Wonderful dear, and what's your name?" She looked at father and then looked at me.

"Katniss Everdeen." I was going to train her, and more likely than not watch her die. I wish my father was still the mentor, he could explain far better than I could. The reaping was over and I ran to find Jamie and dad. I found Jamie and collapsed in his arms crying, I couldn't do this. Couldn't have the cold air of indifference when I trained her.

"Aven listen to me, for her sake you cannot care about her." Dad said whispering in my ear and I nodded wiping my tears away. I felt a tug on my dress and I turned around to see Prim staring at me with tear filled eyes along with Heather.

"Katniss will be okay right?" She whimpered and my heart went out to this little girl. I crouched down to her level and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she is." I said giving her a small smile and walking with a peacekeeper to go and see her before the train left. He shoved me in forcefully and Katniss didn't bother to look at me.

"You'll take care of them won't you?" She asked in a dead voice looking over district 12.

"Katniss you'll come home, and you can take care of them." I said shakily and she rounded on me staring into my eyes.

"Just promise you'll take care of them. That's all I expect from you." I nodded and pulled her into a hug and she sobbed quietly.

"I promise Kat, I promise." I soothed and smoothed out her hair. The door opened and dad stuck his head in.

"It's time." He said and Katniss looped her fingers through mine and I gripped it tight.

"Together?" she asked and I nodded.

"Together."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still only own Aven

Chapter 2 Summary: "What's it like? Being in the arena, killing everyone?" Her voice was barely a whisper but it rang loud in my ears. "You struggle to find your humanity afterwards, it never goes away. No matter what anyone says." I said in a stone cold voice staring at her. ….Dad and I walked into the control center and I saw a familiar face I never wanted to see ever again. "Aven Whitlock." There stood Crane with his self assured smirk, and I felt like I knew maybe 1/10 of the whole thing.

Ch. 2

Dad, Katniss, Peeta and I sat at the breakfast table unsure of what to do. Of course they wouldn't be celebrating that they're going to the games like 1 and 2. But yet they're not the kind of people to go in without a fight, and that would do well for them. "If you could only tell us one thing, what would it be?" Peeta asked from a mouthful of toast.

"Stay alive." I said pouring myself a glass of juice and Katniss rolled her eyes.

"That's great advice, thanks Aven." She said sneering at me and I slammed my glass down.

"Every person is different, every arena, every game, every emotion. Play it to your advantage and stay alive." I said staring her in the eyes the whole time and I knew Dad was probably scowling at her right now.

"Well, you're not very good at impressions are you sweetheart?" He asked Katniss taking a swig from his flask and sneering right back at her. Just then Peeta stood up and walked over to the window.

"Guys look, we're here." He was waving at the delirious Capitol fans and Katniss being the smart person she was ran to her room refusing to look at or acknowledge them.

"Katniss?" I asked barely pushing her door open and stepping inside.

"What's it like? Being in the arena, killing everyone?" Her voice was barely a whisper but it pounded in my ears. The dead emotion in at scared me to death, Katniss was such an unbreakable spirit, what would the games do to her? I sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"You lose a piece of yourself. Eventually you'll find yourself struggling to find your humanity. It gets easier sure, but it never goes away, no matter what people will have you believe." I said looking at the opposite wall.

"This would destroy someone like Prim." She said softly and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"They destroy everyone; you just have to do your best to move on." I said putting a hand on her shoulder and she jerked it off.

"Like your father?" A tone of bitterness in her voice and I bit my lip from saying anything incredibly foolish to her.

"He handled things differently, but at least he's not going around ripping people's throats out." I said with a tone of finality in my voice. "Get counseling, it helps." I said opening the door and shutting it behind me and I let out a barely muffled sob.

"She's a lot like you. Head strong, stubborn, but you both have a good heart." I looked up and studied him over, the only time he could say good things about other people was when he was sober.

"You're sober." I said straightening up and he shrugged.

"I figured I could at least try to do it right this time." He said and I understood how he was disappointed in himself as he drank himself into oblivion all the past games. But all that mattered now was that he was willing to try.

"That's all I ask for." I said wrapping my arms around him and a Peacekeeper came up and stood beside us awkwardly.

"Aven Whitlock?" She asked sneering down at me and I squared my shoulders back.

"Yes." My voice was as sharp and deadly as a knife and she at least had the common sense to shrink back.

"Gamemaker Crane requested your presence." Oh no, this couldn't be good. I felt dad's arms tighten around me and I knew he was fighting the urge to go and strangle the man himself.

"Why?" He asked and the woman's eyes narrowed when he was the one who talked.

"I don't know Mr. Abernathy but she needs to come with me." I looked up at him and gave a fake, cheery smile and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright dad, I'll find you before lunch." He grunted but nodded before kissing my forehead and nodding to the peacekeeper. She grabbed my wrist rather harshly and led me down a series of winding hallways. She knocked on the door and my heartbeat quickened at the response.

"Come in." His silky voice said and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. She yanked rather tightly and I yelped in pain and surprise. She released my wrist and I rubbed it with the other, Crane stood and walked over to me. He grabbed my wrist and scowled as he saw the forming black and blue fingerprints decorating the too pale skin.

"I asked you to bring her to me unharmed." His voice was lethal but either this woman was too stupid or cocky to care.

"And she is, for the most part." She added the last part with a snide sneer directed towards me.

"Leave." He said not even looking at her but tracing the fingerprints with his own. What in the hell was going on? Her eyes widened and she nodded before leaving and shutting the door behind her. My eyes bulged out of my head and I quickly looked around for an escape. She had just left me with the man who held the fate of Katniss' life in his hands. If I ticked him off he could kill her no problem. He sat down in a chair and laughed. "There are no exits except that one. And it's staying locked until we have a little chat." His face held a crimson smile and I knew this couldn't end well.

"Are you going to talk or just stare at me like I'm your next meal?" I asked crossing my arms and he leaned back crossing his legs.

"It seems you're rather fond of the girl tribute from your district." My heart fell into my stomach at the mention of Katniss.

"Yes." I said, never breaking eye contact with him. He stood then and crouched down in front of me to where our eyes were only a centimeter apart.

"I wonder…what would you do to save her life?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"She can keep herself alive; if that's all you wanted to talk about I'm leaving." He pressed a button on the remote and Katniss' room popped up and I saw three peacekeepers hiding in her closet armed with all kinds of weapons.

"Sweetheart you forget, I'm the one who control things now." He said brushing his knuckles along my cheek and I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw.

"What…do you want?" I bit out and he gave a self-assured grin before calling them off.

"You dear Ms. Whitlock are going to be my wife." The man who tried to kill me, wanted me to marry him!? Had he gone completely insane?

"I think the games have gone to your head. No way in hell that's happening." He shrugged and picked up a microphone.

"Lyna." He said and I noticed a sword dangerously close to the back of her neck. If she moves just an inch closer Katniss is dead.

"Stop I'll do whatever just don't hurt her." He smiled and sat the microphone back done.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it love?" I shook my head no and he smiled.

"So…what I just marry you and you leave her alone?" He chuckled and shook his head no.

"Afraid it's not that simple. Be a good girl and she lives, one slip up and her life is forfeit." I always knew he was a cruel person but I didn't know he was that bad. He came up and kissed my cheek softly, almost like he actually cared about me.

"Aww sweetheart don't worry, you'll soon realize I'm not awful if you just behave." There it was, he wanted to break me. Make me into a meager thing that would do his bidding at the snap of his fingers. The sad part being with him holding Katniss' life over my head I would.

"Okay." I whispered softly and I felt his lips against my ear.

"Okay what?" He whispered and I bit my tongue to keep from puking at how close he was to me.

"I'll marry you." I said and he pulled back with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Run along then, I believe you have news to share with your father. Don't worry darling I'll see you at lunch." It may have seemed like a love filled conversation to any bystander, but to me the message was clear. : Try to get out of this, and Katniss was dead.

A/N: He's not evil I promise, just wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still only own Aven

Ch. 3

I walked in dad's room and sat down beside him on the bed, unsure of what to do or say. "Just start from the beginning." He said tossing his book aside and sitting up. My eyes were locked anywhere but his face.

"He asked me to marry him." I couldn't tell dad the truth. That Crane had held Katniss' life like a pawn in his sick, twisted game to get me. His eyebrows raised and he pushed a lock of his blonde hair behind his ear.

"Just like that, he asked you to marry him?" I shrugged and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"We had a few conversations before we went back home. Kept in touch with letters." I said, spitting out anything that came to mind. Lord only knows what would happen if dad found out the truth.

"And you said yes?" His voice even more incredulous then when I said something about the marriage proposal.

"I…I love him.' No one will ever know how much of a struggle it was to get those three words out of my mouth.

"Then why do you look absolutely terrified?" He asked wrapping an arm around me.

"I want this to be a quiet wedding, just family. But no way that'll happen as long as Snow is living." I said with as much hatred as I could. And in truth that was partly right. I didn't want this publicized to everyone is district 12. What would James, Prim and Heather think? Or Gale…and God what would _Katniss _think? Would she hate me for pretending to love the man who killed innocent children for a living?

"Just do what you think is right sweetheart." He said pressing a kiss to my forehead. A knock sounded and Lavinia walked in. She gave a small smile and handed me a note that said lunch was ready.

"Thanks you Lavinia." I said hugging her gently and to my surprise she hugged me back. I guess the years of my hugging finally sent a message that I wasn't going to stop. We walked to the table and my eyes buldged out of my head, Crane was there laughing with Peeta. He saw me walk in and gave me a sly smile.

"Hello darling." He said with a giant smile and he pulled my chair out for me and scooted it up. I really was not good at this thing so I settled for a quick kiss to his cheek which seemed to suit him just fine. Peeta just patted his shoulder, Katniss though could see through the whole thing.

"You two are together." He voice trying to hide her disbelief. I at least could see her contempt was pointed to Crane and not to me. That was a relief.

Crane nodded and held my hand in his. I fought down the urge to bite it and gave him a sickly sweet smile. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Play nice love, or her soup suddenly becomes death." He pulled away and I saw the woman peacekeeper hovering something over her bowl and she gave me a death glare. I kissed our intwined hands and the tension resolved slightly.

"Almost 3 years." I supplied and he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Effie's eyes wondered about catiously, she wasn't as stupid as people think. She knows how Crane works, how much I dispise him. She just keeps the happy Capitol fascade to keep her life. She cleared her throat then and tapped her glass.

"I do believe Seneca had something he wanted to say." He nodded and fished around in his jacket. Oh dear God he wasn't going to do this in front of everyone was he? He knelt down and sent a wink my way.

"My darling, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I sat there a moment before nodding numbly and he slid the ring on my finger. And then realizing I wasn't acting as an ecstatic bride to be I forced a smile on my face and kissed him. Only it lasted a bit longer than I meant for it to, and I hated to admit it but it wasn't awful either. I pulled away and he shot me a look before taking a sip of his wine. Effie sent a fake smile and nodded to me.

"I do believe congratulations are in order." She said raising her glass and everyone did the same. "To Seneca and Aven." She said and looked at me with sympathetic eyes, like dad she could see right through me. It seemed the only person who believed this whole thing was Peeta, but even I could see he had his doubts.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered and headed for the elevator and a quick hand snapped out pinning me so I had nowhere to run.

"That wasn't very nice Aven. You didn't even tell your love goodbye." I turned around and saw him looking at me with a blaze behind his icy eyes.

"I hate you." I spat out and he laughed.

"Sweetheart the sooner you realize you love me the easier this will be." I shook my head furiously and met his firey gaze with my own.

"Only for Katniss." I said and he shrugged.

"You have 30 minutes to be packed." I gaped at him, he didn't honestly expect me to live with him did he?

"Sweetheart, we're madly in love and about to be married. Don't you think people would find it odd we don't live together?" He did have a point, how would it look to everyone if I acted completely in love with him and then ignored him at night? His little ego would be shot that's for sure.

"Alright, I'll be ready in 30 minutes." He nodded and kissed my cheek before leaving me to go up the stairs. When I made sure no one was in sight I wiped my cheek off and walked in my room startled by the voice.

"First Katniss and now you." I flipped the light on the see Cinna sitting on my bed with a face of disapproval.

"Cinna? How did you even get in here?" I asked placing my jacket on my bed and sitting next to him.

"Lavinia let me in. Should I be giving my congratulations as well?" His voice dark and didn't hold the normal spark of humor.

"He threatened to kill her." I said simply and pulled my suitcase out and with Cinna's help began folding and putting my clothes in.

"So not only is he forcing you to marry him, but you have to live with him before you're married." He ground out and I felt awful, Cinna was my absolute friend, and he probably had to hear about this from Effie.

"It would be weird if-" His eyes snapped to me and I stopped talking.

"Tell me about home." He said and I could tell he didn't want to talk about Crane anymore.

"Still as depressing as ever. James is working in the coal mines now." I said biting my jaw.

"And Heather?" He asked while putting a pair of my pants in.

"Is still touch and go, she's better than she was though." He dropped my shirt and pulled me into his arms.

"I promised Haymitch I would keep you safe, and I'm standing by as you marry _him._" He said and I just shook my head.

"This isn't your fight Cinna, just let me do it. For Katniss." Playing the Katniss card was low but I knew he was fond of her. He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Call me, anytime day or night." He said and I nodded before hugging him again. Effie walked in and gave me a sad smile.

"Seneca is here darling." She said and I nodded blinking away tears. She pulled me into a hug.

"We can find another way to keep her alive." She whispered in my ear and I shook my head no.

"No we can't, take care of her Effie." She nodded and moved aside so I could walk down the stairs to where my dad was sitting with Crane, Katniss and Peeta. Dad stood when he saw me and wrapped himself around me, as if he were protecting me from the world.

"Like I said earlier, head strong." He said kissing the top of my head. He nodded once and held me close again before letting go of me. From the way he was acting you would think I was on my way to my death or something. Katniss walked up and stared at me before she wrapped her arms around me and I felt one of her tears fall on my shoulder.

"I'll live, just to get you away from him." She said fiercely in my ear and I gave a light chuckle.

"I know you will Katniss, I'll see you soon." She nodded and let go of me so I could walk over to Peeta.

"I know what you're doing, and I'll never be able to thank you." I pulled away and stared at him in shock. "I'm a better act than you might think." He said and my face lit up before wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"Take care of yourself Peeta." I said and he gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"You too Aven." He said and we pulled away staring at each other until I realized other people were in the room and I was still with Peeta instead of Crane. I walked over to his side and took his hand in mine. He gripped it tight but not to where it was extremely painful, that was warning one. Do something stupid like that again and she was dead.

"You ready darling?" He asked glancing down at me and I nodded. He took my aching hand and pressed it to his lips and kissed it ever so lightly. Never breaking his gaze from mine.

"Let's get you home then." He said against my ear and tucked a strand of my hair behind it. If he could only act like that for the rest of eternity then maybe this won't be so bad. When we got to his home I dressed for bed and sat down in a chair, staring at the flames in the fireplace. Wishing I was them and Crane the log. I felt him walk up behind me and place his hands on my shoulders.

"It's been a long day, let's get you to bed." I didn't make a move to get up so he walked in front of me and picked me up carrying me to the bed. I didn't put up a fight, there was no point anymore. I was engaged to the man, the least I could do was make the best of this situation. He sighed and ran a hand over his tired face before turning and looking at me. He looked like he wanted to say something but I turned my back to him and he heaved another sigh.

"Goodnight Aven." He placed a delicate kiss on my temple and turned the light off.

"Goodnight…Seneca." I said and closed my eyes, preparing for the unearthly nightmares I knew were bound to come tonight, just like they did every night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is Seneca's POV and contains fluffiness!

Ch. 4 (SC POV)

I laid beside her and watched as her chest fell with her even breathing, her face lit by the moon, making it much paler than it was. Her eyelashes framed her eyes and her dark hair was spread about the pillow, making a halo around her. She was absolutely, breath takingly beautiful, that's what had caught my attention first. What had made me root for her in the games, but as time went on I saw her determined she was, how headstrong and fearless. How she could provide me with a challenge. Eventually it became more than me just wanting to break her spirit, she managed to ensnare me into loving her, without saying one word to me.

I sighed and though over the day's events, yes what I had done was evil. Even more so than what I had done the past three years, I just couldn't let her get away from me this time. The girl tribute was so much like her, and anyone could see the love and adoration for her in the boy's eyes. In a way this was my story, only a much younger version of it. Aven mumbled something in her sleep and I turned to see her faces was scrunched up and she looked to be in pain.

"KATIE!" She screamed and woke with a start, sitting straight up and her breathing was harsh and ragged. She ran a hand over her face and turned to look at me, offering me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." She said and went to lay back down, her back facing me. Her shoulders shook with silent tears and I knew she wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. I reached out and pulled her shoulder to where she was facing me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Wanna talk about it?" I murmured in her hair and she stopped a minute, in shock over what I had just said. She nodded and wiped her eyes before her ocean eyes met my electric ones.

"I had sister, Katie. She was 6 when I went…dad was passed out and some boys in town were playing with matches. A kid threw one, and it landed in the house. I grabbed Katie and woke dad up, we were standing outside, and that's when we heard mom screaming. Katie was too fast and I couldn't grab her, as soon as she went in the house collapsed. …She was only 6." I took a deep breath and pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Aven, so, so sorry." I whispered and she clung to me as shaking sobs over took her. I just laid there, holding her, stroking her hair and occasionally shushing her, telling her it would be alright. But we both knew it wouldn't, just like it wouldn't be if I somehow managed to save the girl's life. She would have nightmares too, granted not the same things as Aven. And I knew she would want to be there for her…but she couldn't be.

I honestly couldn't tell you how fell asleep first. All I know is I pried my eyes open when the sun began to shine through and I noticed Aven wasn't in here. "Aven?" I called standing up and stretching.

"Kitchen!" She called and I patted in quietly so not to disturb her from whatever she was doing. She gave a small smile and handed me a plate before sitting down herself. "I'm sorry for keeping you up all night." She said staring at her plate. I took my hand in hers and looked at the ring, this wasn't right. I went to take it off of her but she stopped me.

"You proved you're not awful, leave it." She said with a smile and I kissed her cheek, taking our plates to the sink. I turned to her before I walked into the bedroom.

"I'll be home late, why don't you go visit your dad?" I said over my shoulder and I saw her eyes widen in fear.

"Where're you going?" She asked walking up and wrapping her small arms around my waist.

"I have to make sure everything's…ready." I said and I saw her jaw clench.

"Can I come with you?" She was pleading and I had no idea why, but I didn't want to upset her so I nodded.

"You can leave whenever you want though." I whispered running my hand through her hair. She nodded and pressed her lips to mine, my hands rested on her hips and hers closed around my neck.

"Thank you." She muttered into my chest and I just hugged her.

"Come on, we gotta be there in a hour.' She nodded and walked to the closet, pulling out her clothes and going to change. I was putting my shoes on as she stepped out in a light blue sundress that stopped just below her knees. Her hair out of its normal braid and flowing down to her waist. "Beautiful." I said walking up and spinning her around.

"Let's go then." She said lacing her fingers through mine, we walked to the training center and she raised an eyebrow.

"You know since you're marrying a Capitol citizen you can't be a mentor." She shook her head sadly. "But that doesn't mean you can't watch and give a few friendly tips." Her face lit up and she jumped up wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tight. I laughed and placed her on the ground. "Let's go inside."

I noticed several stares on her as she walked in, some the gamemakers who were looking at her with mixtures of disgust and envy. The boy tributes from 1 and 2 eyeing her up, and Katniss and Peeta most likely trying to figure out how to get her away from me. We walked up to the balcony and Atala began the speech she gave every year. It seems though certain tributes have a problem with listening, because the boy from two began hitting the one from five. Aven watched silently but I know she wanted to say something.

"Can I go downstairs? I can't see anything they're doing." I looked to Plutarch who shook his head no, that it wasn't a good idea.

"I don't think-"

"Please?" She said and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm going with you." I said standing and taking her hand in mine. We walked down the stairs and she made her way over to Peeta who was painting his arm the camflauge station.

"How'd you do that?" She asked mesmerized by his arm. He gave a small smile.

"I decortate cakes remember." He went up to a tree and pleaced his arm against it and a smile made it's way to my lips.

"Nice job 12." He nodded and Aven gave him a hug before walking to the archery station where Katniss was making it dead on everytime.

Katniss dropped the bow and arrow and ran to her, obviously looking her over for any bruises or marks. "I didn't hurt her 12." I said sharply and her blazing glare flickered to me.

"Pardon me for not taking your word." Aven's smile faltered and I mentally cursed the girl.

"Katniss, please." She said and they shared a look before Katniss finally nodded and stuck her hand out.

"It's called a handshake, I'm trusting you to take care of her." She said and I saw just how much they really cared about each other.

"I will, I suggest you get shooting because the district 1 girl is smirking at you." Her eyes narrowed and she made a shot clear through the heart from 600 feet away. I smiled and turned to the girl who's mouth was open in shock. "Nice shooting 12." I said clapping her on the back and she gave a tight smile and a curt nod.

"Seneca." My blood ran cold when it registered that voice, and by the look on Aven's face I could tell she wasn't please either.

"Keep your back turned." I whispered in her ear and turned to face Snow with a fake, cheerful smile.

"President Snow." I said shaking his hand and standing slightly so he couldn't see the side of her face.

"Lyna tells me you've a wife, now why wasn't I told about this wedding?" He asked and I could tell he wasn't happy about possibly being left out of the loop. I managed a small chuckle and shook my head.

"I'm not married." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"But you will be, won't you?" His voice in a challenging manner and I knew there was no way I could protect her from him.

"Yes, as soon as all of this is over." I said in a formal tone and I felt Aven stiffen beside me.

"Tell me, what's her name?" He asked and I didn't have time to answer because Aven had turned around and was at my side in a matter of a second.

"That would be me." Her voice lethal, you would have to be stupid not to pick up on it.

"Ms. Whitlock, well this is a surprise, I was expecting a Capitol socialite." His gaze trained on me. "Tell me, how it came to be that a Head Gamemaker is marrying a District 12 victor?" I took my hand in hers and I noticed she was absolutely terrified and squeezing the circulation away.

"I love her." I said and Snow gave a soft chuckle.

"And she loves you?" The question was directed towards Aven now and not me.

"Yes." She said never breaking her gaze from his. He clapped and gave a loud laughed causing everyone to look in our direction.

"Splendid, you must call when the details have been worked out." He said backing away and we nodded. Only when he was gone did Aven release the breath she had been holding.

"Somehow I don't think he thinks it's very splendid." She muttered and I laughed.

"You would be the one to comment on that." I said and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Training's over." She said and I looked around and saw she was right, the majority of the tributes had already left. (A/N: I forgot the tribute parade so we're going to pretend it's in the middle of training.)

"So it is, let's get you some lunch before the parade." She nodded and took my hand in hers and we walked home.

"She'll be gone in two days." Her voice was hallow and I sighed wrapping her arms around her.

"From what I've seen Katniss could win without my help."

"Unless the careers magically die she'll be dead within the first day." I sighed and sat next to her.

"They're highly trained yes, but most of them can't tell you the answer of 2+2." I said and she gave a small chuckle.

"She'll be okay?" She asked looking at me. I nodded and kissed her head.

"Yeah, she'll be okay."

A/N: Awwwww sweetness from both of them!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I really don't like asking for reviews, but please, if you're going to take time to read take time to let me know what you think.

Ch. 5 (SC POV)

I walked up behind her as she braided her hair and put my hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to go you know." I said rubbing my hands up and down her arms. She sighed and looked at me through the mirror.

"I want to though." She said softly and I nodded.

"People will talk you know." She shrugged and turned to face me.

"And that's supposed to faze me? People have been talking since I was fourteen." I knew it was a lost cause before I even said anything, but I figured there was no harm in trying. I grabbed her coat and laid it carefully over the dark purple dress she wore and offered her a small smile.

"To the parade we go then." She started to go sit by her dad but I tugged her arm and pulled her to the balcony.

"Dad's over there, why are we coming up here?" She asked narrowing her eyes a bit.

"He's their mentor, you can't sit with him at these kinds of things." She nodded but her eyes were still narrowed and I knew she was angry.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather Snow not find a reason to kill us both." I whispered harshly and she snapped her head quickly in my direction.

"Well you should've though about that before you decided I was marrying you." She snapped and I winced. And here I thought we were making some progress.

"I gave you the option to leave this morning.' I said grabbing her hand roughly and pulling her to our seats.

"Seneca, and Aven isn't this a lovely surprise." Snow said standing and motioning for us to go sit down. I sat to his left and Aven took the seat on my right, still refusing to look at me.

"How did she, get up here?" It was the District 1 mentor, Jewel. She was sneering at Aven yet batted her eyelashes when she looked to me.

"Ms. Whitlock is Seneca's…lady friend." I winced when he said that, that made her sound like nothing more than a common whore.

"She's like Finnick then." She said with a self assured smirk and stood behind me placing her hands on my shoulders. I moved so she was no longer touching me and turned to face her.

"She's not, and I suggest you don't say it again. Otherwise your tributes will be the first to go." I said my eyes locking on hers and she narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but Snow interrupted.

"I strongly advise you not to say anymore about Ms. Whitlock." She frowned and glared at Aven before sitting down in her seat.

"I'm sorry." I said and she just nodded, staring out at the crowd. "Aven please." I said and she turned to look at me and I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not angry with you Crane." Eesh I get her to talk to me and all of a sudden we're back to last names.

"You called me Crane." I said to disprove what she said.

"I'm a friend remember." I threw my hands up in the air and walked downstairs towards Ceasar.

"I need you to do me a favor." I said and I watched as his eyes flicked to my left hand and I hid it from his gaze.

"Yes?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"I need you to zoom in on my hand, make a big deal about it." He gave me a questioning look.

"You going to tell me why?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm engaged to Aven Whitlock and Jewel called her a whore." I said and walked off before he had time to say anything. I walked back upstairs and sat down, ignoring the questioning look Aven threw my way.

"Where'd you go?" She asked and I took her hand in mine, surprisingly she didn't pull away, just stared at them.

"To ask Ceasar for a favor." I said dropping her hand and cupping her cheek softly.

"He's married!?" I heard Jewel's indignant screech and the murmurings over several others guessing who it was. Ceasar didn't say anything but he didn't have to. The lock on my hand said it all, now the attention would be off of her.

"You didn't." She said sending a smile my way and I gave a smirk.

"But I did." She laughed and shook her head.

"All because a jealous mentor called me a whore?" I nodded and took her chin between my fingers.

"Which you aren't, and don't deserve to be called one." I whispered and she kissed me softly.

"Thank you."

"Interesting way of announcing your engagement Seneca." Snow said raising an eyebrow to me.

"They don't know it's Aven." I said stiffly and he nodded.

"And when do you plan on letting them know who's stolen your heart?" I looked to Aven and she shrugged.

"We'll let them guess awhile."

"Seneca look!" She said pointing to Katniss and Peeta and I smiled. Cinna had outdone himself, black suits with fire blazing behind them. She was smiling like a little kid and it felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders, no one would be able to forget them easily. I tuned Snow out as he gave his speech and watched Aven's facial expressions instead.

"What?" She asked turning to me and I shook my head.

"Nothing, you know you're an open book right?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"But than having no emotion at all." She said and I couldn't find it in my to disagree. When it was over I found myself being dragged backstage towards Cinna, Haymitch, Effie, Peeta and Katniss. They all stopped talking when they say me but smiled nonetheless.

"I love their costumes, you did a great job Cinna." She said hugging him and he gave her a smile.

"I have a hard time believing anyone could forget that." I said stepping out of the shadows. Katniss gave a warm smile and it took me a minute to figure out it was real, I guess me promising to protect Aven had me in her good books. Peeta just gave a curt nod which I returned.

"Anyone wanna explain the cut to your hand?" Haymitch asked from moving out of the shadow of Peeta and Aven and I shared a look.

"The mentor from one called me a whore…Seneca was pretty ticked off." She said and smiled in my direction.

"As heartfelt as this little talk is, there's a dozen reporters trying to get to Mr. Crane." Snow showed up and Aven's grip on my hand tightened.

"We have to go, we'll see you tomorrow." I said grabbing her wrist and moving around the crowd so no one could see who she was.

It was later that night as she was letting her braid down that she asked me. "Why do you keep hiding me form everyone?" She asked sitting next to me as I signed papers at the table.

"To protect you, do you know how many people would be wanting to strangle your throat?" I asked slipping my glasses off and taking her hand in mine.

"Or is it because I don't look like Jewel?" She couldn't really think that could she?

"God no Aven, do you know what's under all that Capitol junk that's on her face? Ugliness." I said kissing her temple and she gave a half hearted smile.

"I'm not Capitol though, won't that hurt you?" I shrugged.

"It may, but it doesn't really matter. Because people will be too focused on the games." She nodded and let out a yawn. I looked at the clock and saw it was well past midnight. "let's get you to bed, we're going on a walk tomorrow." She raised her eyebrows.

"A walk in town?" She asked slipping under the covers and I nodded pulling her close.

"They know I have someone now. They'll be wondering why I'm never with you." I said kissing her head.

"And they'll know it's me?" She asked looking up at me.

"Do you want them to know it's you?" She thought a minute before nodding.

"Better to let them know now than later." She did have a point. She let out another loud yawn and I laughed.

"Go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." She nodded and snuggled closer.

"Night Seneca." I smiled and stroked her hair.

"Goodnight love."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: for Fanfictonlover 500, I promise it the rest of the story won't be that messed up. There's just parts where it's needed.

Ch. 6 (Aven POV)

A walk, a freaking walk in the town with all the freak shows staring at me. I sighed and gave up on braiding my hair; I was too aggravated to be bothered with having the patience to do this. Couldn't he just do an interview or something and tell people about me? I pulled the hemline of my dress down and fixed mother's locket around my neck. I looked in the mirror and for once was happy with what greeted me. I liked healthy again, no more sagging bones or flimsy, sickly looking skin. My dress was a cream-ish color with a lavender belt around the middle with tank top like straps. My hair flowed in natural waves down to my waist, bangs held back with a lavender ribbon.

"Ready darling?" I stared at him in shock; this wasn't the Crane everyone else saw. His hair was ragged instead of being slicked back like it always was. And he wasn't wearing his normal red and black suit. He had on dark jeans with a plain blue shirt. He looked…really, really good.

"As I'll ever be." He gripped my hand in his and we walked outside and towards the town center. People stopped and whispered as they took in the Head Gamemaker holding the hand of some complete stranger. All the stares were starting to make me a little uncomfortable so I hid my face in his arm.

"Don't hide love, just smile. Kill them with kindness." He said flashing a smile down at me and I tried to smile I really did. Only it came out more as a grimace. "Maybe you just shouldn't show any emotion at all. You look like you're in extreme pain." I swatted his arm and gave a smile. "There it is." He said pointing to my smile and I rolled my eyes.

Something caught his eye and his whole demeanor changed. It went from happy and carefree to protective and angry. "Let's stop at the bookstore for a minute." He said dragging me into a store and I looked around to see what had made him so nervous but didn't see anything.

"Seneca?" we both turned and I saw a small pretty girl standing in front of us wearing a betrayed look on her face. She had a golden complexion, dark brown hair; the only Capitol thing about her was here rainbow colored eyes. He gave a grimace and I knew this was probably what he had been trying to get me away from.

"Chara." He said and nodded, she looked saddened by his gesture but her sadness quickly turned to anger.

"You choose a piece of district 12 trash over me?!" Her gaze was blazing and he put me behind him as if this would stop the wounds he words caused.

"I think it's time you leave now." His voice cold and icy just like his eyes but she didn't move.

"You're marrying Haymitch's daughter? Couldn't get any better offers?" Her lips had pulled into a sneer and I felt my blood boiling. Yet I knew if I were to say anything it would probably make the situation worse.

"I think it best if you leave before your tongue gets you in trouble." He said and she just smirked and turned to me.

"Enjoy it while it lasts sweetheart, he never keeps a woman for long." She said and threw her hair over her shoulder as she walked off. He didn't say anything, just tugged me back towards the town center.

"Who's Chara?" I asked when he stopped to sit by a fountain. He ignored my question so I tried again. " .She?" My eyes deadly and he refused to even look at me. "I'm going then." I said standing and he grabbed my wrist turning me towards him. "Let go of me you bastard." I said hitting him in the chest but he didn't let go.

"Hush Aven you're causing a scene." I noticed in deed people were staring at us but I didn't really give a damn. Anything to make him look bad.

"Then tell me who she is!" I yelled and he sighed pulling me away from curious eyes.

"She was my girlfriend, as you can see she's not taking it well." His eyes pleading with me to drop it. I sighed and nodded, it wasn't worth digging up past ghosts.

"Alright, let's just finish our walk." He nodded and we walked out of our hiding spot and heading to a small little café near the edge of town.

"Why did she get so worked up when she saw me?" I asked taking a bite of salad. Seneca ran a hand over his face and took my hand in his.

"I met Chara when I was 16, dated her up until you were in the games. She thought we would get married, truth be told if I hadn't seen you I probably would've asked her. In Chara's eyes you stole something that was hers." I had come between a decade old relationship, no wonder she hated me so much.

"So what, you saw me and said sorry I'm marrying her instead?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Chara and I…are two completely different people. She loves to be the center of attention, whereas I'm perfectly happy sitting in the shadows. The only thing between us was history. So no, that's not what happened." He said leaning back in his chair and I heard the click of a camera.

"Well that's not good." I mumbled and he shook his head sadly.

"No, it's not. Let's get out of here." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

"A park!" I yelled untangling our hands and racing ahead of him to get there. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into someone.

"Oh goodness I'm sorry." I said helping the person up and hugging them when I realized who it was. "Finnick!" I said and he chuckled a bit before hugging me back.

"You and crane huh?" He said letting go of me and I hit him in the chest.

"Shut up." I mumbled and he laughed.

"Aven!" I saw Seneca run up and he glowered at Finnick.

"I'll see you later Aven, when you soon to be husband isn't around to glare at me." He left and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What, I don't like him.' He said defensively. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the park. "You took off running so you could stare at flowers?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"My mother's favorite place to be was a park." I said quietly fingering her locket.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and kissed the top of my head, his arms coming to a close around my waist.

"Can we go home now?" I asked as tears began to flow down my face and he nodded kissing my hand.

"Yeah, we can go home now." He said and we began the walk home. When we got back there was a letter sitting on the table. Seneca opened it and groaned before handing it to me.

Caesar Flickerman, 8 o'clock.

-C.S.

I really hope this didn't include me too. "It's just me; you can stay with Haymitch for the time being." I nodded and looked to see what time it was right now. Holy Crap, we'd been walking around about 6 hours, it was around 5 now.

"I'll get supper started, you go change." He nodded and I set to finding something to eat. 35 minutes later he was ready and I was just sitting the food out.

"What'll he ask?" I asked taking a bite of pasta.

"How I met you, who you are, where you come from, all that kind of stuff." I nodded and looked to the clock. Almost 6, I put my plate in the sink and rinsed it off before putting it in the dishwasher.

"While the games are going on, I don't want you to be alone at any point in time." He said coming to stand behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Why?" I asked turning and snuggling into his chest.

"People can get pretty crazy when it comes to these, and they can hurt people close to the gamemakers." His blue eyes shining with tears.

"You think they would hurt me to get to you?" He nodded and I sighed. "Alright, I promise." I said and he smiled kissing me. Why, why did I not feel disgusted? Why did I want to stay like this? He smiled and broke away with a satisfied grin on his face and I hid mine.

"Alright, let's get you to Haymitch." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. Dad smiled when he saw me and offered Seneca a handshake. Peeta and Katniss were listening to whatever Effie was saying and I took a seat next to them.

"Aven!" Katniss said throwing her arms around me and I smiled hugging her back. "What're you doing here? Not that I'm not glad you're here." She said and Peeta just rolled his eyes and gave me a one armed hug.

"Seneca doesn't want me alone and he's got an interview with Caesar tonight.' They nodded and Seneca came up.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek and I nodded. Praying everything would go alright and Chara wouldn't be mentioned.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: See Seneca does have a sweet side…when he wants to show it.

Ch. 7 (SC POV)

Well this is going to be interesting to say in the least. I didn't think Snow would get involved in all of this so early. I figured he would give us a few days to get this all figured out before he made it this big public thing. The lights went up and Caesar turned to look at me with his big cheery smile. "How are you tonight?' He asked and for some reason his attempt at small talk was starting to grate on my nerves.

"Why don't we just skip the pleasantries and you ask your questions?' His face fell and he took a moment to compose himself before the smile was right back on.

"Right to the point. Who's the girl?" He asked and I saw the picture of Aven and I at the café.

"A friend of mine, is that all you wanted to know?" I heard chuckles and Caesar shook his head and smiled.

"Seems as if she's more than a friend." He was luring me, he wanted me to say it first.

"Perhaps, now why don't you ask the questions you really want to ask." I said crossing my leg and wrapping my arms around it.

"Rumor has it a lucky lady has captured your heart." I nodded and gave a small smile.

"So she has."

"And would this lucky lady be her?" He asked and I knew there was no way I could turn this around on him.

"Yes, she is." I said and I heard several awwsss coming from the seats in front of us.

"This doesn't look like Chara." I stiffened and so did everyone else when her name was mentioned.

"No, someone else." I said planting a fake smile on my face, but the hatred was still evident in my eyes.

"She's not a Capitol woman though is she Seneca?" He asked touching my hand and I jerked it away.

"Why would you assume that?" He just laughed and so did everyone else.

"While she is beautiful she bears no marking of the Capitol." He said and I had to gave the man credit for doing his homework.

"You guessed right, she's not Capitol. She's from the districts." I said and some gasped while others just made noises of disgust.

"Forgive me, but Gamemakers have no reason to travel outside the Capitol do they?"

"No, she was in the Capitol for a short time. We exchanged letters and phone calls. She came back and well…here we are." I said and Caesar's smile was back on his face.

"And how long was this?" I shifted in my seat, let's see she's 20, which would have made her legal about 4 years ago.

"Almost 4 years." His eyebrows shot up with a look of surprise.

"Awful young isn't she? How old is she?" I waited the accusations I knew were bound to come.

"20." I said and just like I thought there were several things yelled. He motioned for them to quiet down and they did.

"So she was barely legal when you started talking to her." I nodded and so did he.

"What was a district girl doing in the Capitol?" Damn, this was a tough one to lie my way out of.

"…Business. With her father." There that wasn't a complete lie.

"Mhmm so this is the girl you ended your ten year relationship with Chara Long for? A district girl?" I didn't like the way he said it, if I had it my way this interview would be over and he would be dangling for the ceiling by his tie.

"Chara and I had nothing in common aside from where we came from. She had nothing to do with it." I said.

"Much of Panem believed you and Chara in love. In fact they thought it would be Chara you married." He said raising an eyebrow in a challenging fashion.

"There was a time I loved Chara yes, but I don't love her." That may have sounded harsh but I really didn't like that they were focusing on her so much.

"But you love this girl with you?" He asked and I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Very, very much.' I said and again the aws were heard.

"And what is it you love about her?" He asked and my smile got larger.

"She's head strong, independent, strong willed, compassionate, caring, and there's this fire in her. No matter what she's going to fight you every step of the way." Caesar nodded.

"You know, so many people say they're in love, but you…you are." And it was like he finally believed me.

"I am, she means a lot." I said with a soft smile.

"I can tell, which district is she from?" Would this give her away?

"12, her father's rather…important." I said and whispers followed trying to figure out who it was.

"The Mayor's daughter?" I chuckled and shook my head no.

"No, much more important than him." I said, which left basically for her to be a peacekeeper's daughter or Haymitch's.

"Then her father is a peacekeeper." Again I shook my head no.

"Maybe I should just say her name." I said and several yeses were heard throughout the crowd. Caesar motioned for the crowd to be quiet.

"That'd be lovely, everyone's been in a fit trying to figure out who she is." I took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Aven Whitlock." It was still, no one dared to move, speak or even breathe. I just told all of Panem I was in love with, and marrying, Haymitch Abernathy's daughter. That the woman I loved was supposed to be the mentor for district 12, one of the youngest victor's alongside Finnick Odair.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Aven Whitlock. The district 12 mentor?" I nodded sliently.

"Yes."

"How could possibly have even met her, you weren't Head Gamemaker." I squirmed around in my chair, uncomfortable with him finding anyway he could to shoot this all to hell.

"Never underestimate someone who wants to see a person." There, that should work.

"So anyway you met Aven, and…you loved her?"

"I watched her in the games, her personality drew me in. That started the letters, phone calls and here we are."

"She would've been 14, you 26…you didn't see a problem with this?" People murmured and I knew this was about to get ugly fast.

"Things weren't like that, I was worried for her. Not trying to seduce her." Which earned a couple of laughs.

"So then it turned into something more?"

"Once she had reached the age of 16 yes." I really hoped she was paying attention because I had no doubt in my mind Caesar was going to want an interview with her as well.

"Why didn't you propose the past three years then when she's been here?"

"Her mental state was still a bit jumbled, I wanted to be there for her anyway I could. And back then it was the best friend." He nodded.

"So she came back, and then what happened?" Acting as if he were a girl waiting for a friend to tell all about her boyfriend.

"I asked her to marry me." Simple as that.

"Out of nowhere you just ask her to marry you?" His voice incredulous.

"I let her go for three years, it wasn't happening again." I said with finality in my tone.

"Noble, now here's a question on everyone's minds. Are you two going to have children?" Oh you have got to be kidding me. I ran my hands over my face trying to figure out what to say.

"It's never come up in conversations." Well it hadn't, I hadn't even really thought about it if I was being honest.

"6 years of talking to each other and it never came up?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, but I guess that's one we need to have now. Thank you for bringing it up." I grumbled and he patted my knee.

"I think that's all, thank you." He said shaking my hand and I shook his. Well this was going to be ackward going back to get her. I walked to the tribute housing and into 12's living room. Aven jumped up and ran into my arms while everyone else looked anywhere but us.

"Hello darling, you ready?" I asked and she nodded.

"Thanks for looking out for her." I called and they all nodded before I helped her into her coat. We walked in silence for a while before she asked.

"How'd the interview go?" My eyes shot up.

"Did you not watch?" she shook her head no and I gave a sigh of relief.

"I was going to, but dad said it'd probably be best not to." I nodded.

"Well he was right about one thing." I said jokingly and she rolled her eyes.

"Why? What happened?" She asked as I unlocked the door. We walked in and hung our coats up. I sighed and sat down on the couch leaning my head back and covering it with my hands. She sat down next to me and snuggled close. "Seneca?" She tried again.

"We need to talk." I said taking her hand in mine and rubbing my thumb in circles over it.

"Okayy about what?" She asked staring at me oddly. Well this was awkward.

"Children."

A/N: For those confused the majority of what he said in the interview was a lie. He can't just go out and say yeah she's marrying me because I'm keeping her tribute alive. He really did love her back then though.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well that was a bit unexpected but the idea kept popping up.

Ch. 8 (Aven POV)

Hold on a second, did he just say children? Did he want me to have children, why would we need to talk about this? "I have a feeling you're not telling me everything." I said and he sighed before looking at our entwined hands.

"Caesar asked if we planned on having children." Well that's awkward.

"What'd you say?"

"That it's never come up before." I nodded, that was the truth, granted most of this whole thing is a lie.

"It hasn't, so what's the problem?" I asked and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Not very many people believed it. I've supposedly been dating you the past 4 years and we never talked about it." I could see why this would cause some problems.

"Well did you talk about children with Chara?" He stiffened but nodded.

"That's why Caesar didn't believe me. Because Chara would go on all the time and talk about how she wanted this huge family. A house full of screaming kids." He said placing his face in his hands.

"But you didn't want kids?" Who didn't want kids? I can understand people in districts 12 and 11 not wanting to have kids. But this is the Capitol, their kids are safe from the Hunger Games.

"I don't mind one or two, but she was spitting off 7,9,100 that's not happening." He said glaring at me and I laughed. "And she had these god awful capitol names picked out, who names their kid Blackine?" I stifled a laugh.

"Please tell me it was a girl name." I said trying to not burst out laughing.

"Yeah and if twin she wanted Lin-Lin and Ylin." His face a mask of pure horror.

"Lin-Lin isn't so bad." I said.

"For a boy it is." I just shook my head.

"So what names do you like?" He thought for a minute.

"I always liked the simpler names your district seemed to pick out. James, Matthew, Rachel, Catherine names like those." He said with a small smile.

"No crazy Capitol names for your kids?" I asked in a joking manner.

"It doesn't matter if they're Capitol, just no Lin-Lin please." He was full on pleading now.

"First child I have is named Lin-Lin." I said and he raised a pillow smacking me upside the head with it.

"I swear if you name my child that I will never talk to you again." She said with mock seriousness and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no, looks like I'll just have to call Finnick." I said and his eyes stormed over.

"No." He said and grabbed me by my shoulders and kissed me forcefully. He pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"Calm down Seneca I was kidding." He nodded and crushed me to his chest.

"So…children." He said getting back onto the actual topic.

"I want children, I don't know what you want though." I said placing my head on his shoulder.

"No more than two." He said and we laughed.

"You say that now but watch, they'll be Prim's age and you'll be all depressed and want more." I said and he gave a quiet chuckle.

"What would you rather have?" He asked and I thought a minute.

"A boy and a girl." I said and he nodded.

"I would want two girls, and they look like you." He said kissing my cheek and I pushed him playfully.

"Don't be getting all mushy on me now." I said leaning my head against the couch.

"You know as long as Snow's living children are dangerous. Espically Capitol children." He said and I knew he was right.

"Then we leave the Capitol, easy as that." He shook his head no.

"I'm Head Gamemaker, only way I'm leaving is if I'm dead or old." I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"So what then? What until we're old?" I asked and he sat there, not saying or doing anything.

"I don't know, I really don't." He said hugging me tight.

"You know, if dad knew we were having this conversation he'd probably throw a bottle at your head." Seneca burst out laughing and I smiled seeing the worry drip off his face.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He asked kissing me. I really hated this, how I couldn't bring myself to hate him anymore. If I were being honest I haven't hated him since he held me after my nightmare of Katie. His kisses traveled down my neck and he pulled away staring at me. "I love you Aven, I really do." He said pressing his forehead against mine. "And I went about this all wrong." He said shaking his head.

"Shhh I love you too, and that's all that matters." His face changed into anger and I didn't know what I didn't wrong.

"You love me so long as Katniss is alive." When did that become a lie? Yes when he originally asked me to marry him it was just to keep her alive. But now if she were to die, I couldn't see myself leaving.

"That's not true." I whispered softly and he slammed his hands on the counter before turning to look at me.

"Yes it is, what would you have said if I didn't say anything about Katniss?" His eyes were blazing and I had no idea what had brought this on.

"I…I don't know. I didn't even know you Seneca!" I yelled, my own anger creeping up. He had no reason to be yelling at me.

"If Finnick asked you to marry him would you?" So there it was, a late reaction to me hugging Finnick. I thought he had been too calm right afterwards.

"It's not like that!" I yelled and I noticed we were chest to chest now and he was seething.

"Oh no? You were all too happy to run to his arms!" He yelled and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. "What you can interrogate me about Chara but I can't-"

"He saved me from being raped you asshole!" I screamed and grabbed my coat putting it on.

"Aven wait." He said coming from around the corner of the counter but I ignored him. "Aven." He said grabbing my wrist.

"Get your hands off of me." I said yanking my wrist out of his grip and walking outside. I couldn't even tell where I was I was crying so hard. Somehow I managed to get inside the tribute housing and get to district 12's floor. It was pretty late so everyone was asleep, I knew one person who would still be awake.

"Aven?" I looked up into the worried eyes of Cinna and collapsed in his arms crying. "Sweetheart what happened?" He asked sitting me sitting me down and giving me a cup of tea.

"Seneca said I didn't love him and accused me of loving Finnick." I said and he crossed his legs staring at me.

"What's the problem, you're keeping-you love him." He said as it finally started to dawn on him. I nodded and hid my face in my hands.

"I'm a god awful person but I can't help it." I started crying again and he shushed me and scooted me over so he was sitting next to me.

"You're not awful Aven, you can't help who you love. Why does he think you love Finnick?" He asked wrapping an arm around me.

"We were in town, and I took off running when I saw a park. I accidently ran into Finnick and I hugged him. But from where Seneca was standing it would look like I ran to hug Finnick." I said bunching my knees up and hugging them close.

"Did you explain what Finnick did for you?" He asked and I nodded. "What'd he say?" I looked away in shame.

"He tried to stop me, but I left anyways." I said into my knees and he patted my back.

"As much as I hate to say it Seneca does love you. You're all he's talked about the past 6 years." I picked my head up and stared in shock.

"But he didn't even know me." I said and he laughed.

"You and Katniss are more alike than you'll ever know." He laid me in the extra bed and tucked me in. I noticed he was leaving and I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't say anything to him. Let me." He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"You get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

A/N: Well dang, now they're all mad at each other and it's not very pretty.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 (SC POV)

I stared into the flames and swallowed the rest of my drink from my glass. Stupid, that's what I was. She tried explaining and I had to have it in my head that I was right. She didn't owe me an explanation for the way I've treated her. I sighed and stood, pouring myself another glass of whiskey. Only this time it was a bit more difficult because my hands wouldn't stop shaking, how many have I had? 5…maybe 6 I can't even tell anymore. Insistent knocking came from the door and I slowly made my way over hoping it was her. My hops were crushed though when my door opened to reveal Cinna standing there looking about ready to wring my neck.

"What do you want?" I asked taking a large gulp and moving aside so he could come in. He took in my appearance and shook his head.

"I was right, you're just as bad as she is." My head snapped up when he said she. Did he mean Aven? I mentally smacked myself, who else would he mean?

"You've seen Aven?" I asked collapsing in a chair and he sat across from me.

"She showed up at my doorstep bawling her eyes out. How could you possibly think she loves Finnick?" I slapped myself and let out a groan.

"I know it was stupid." He nodded.

"Did she tell you the full story?" I swirled the whiskey around and watched it, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Just that he saved her from being raped." He nodded but I knew there was more he wanted to tell me.

"Did she tell you who from?" I shook my head no and he sighed.

"Your precursor." Heath had tried to hurt her?

"Seems like the only way I'm going to get the full story is from you." He nodded and sat forward a little bit.

"It's not a pretty story." He warned and I waved my hands.

"Just tell me before I change my mind." I said and he took a deep breath before starting.

"You know what normally happens to victors." I nodded.

"They…are given…to Capitol citizens." He nodded and continued.

"If they're legal age, which Aven wasn't mind you, but Finnick was." I didn't like were this was headed.

"Okay so far I'm only angry with Finnick." He held his hand up for me to be quiet.

"Haymitch pulled every string he could so she wouldn't be brought back until she was 16." At least the old man had some common sense in him.

"So what she came back again when she was 16?"

"With her tributes, she was with Finnick and Catherine when Heath showed up. Saying he paid for her. Haymitch and I couldn't do anything, technically she was legal age. The only way she couldn't go with him is if someone paid more than him."

"Which Finnick did." He nodded and it still didn't help the anger I felt towards him.

"But Heath wasn't willing to let her go. He grabbed her by her hair and hauled her to a room. Finnick followed and well…the poor guy took a tumble through the window." A sadistic smile made it's way to my face and I made a mental note to thank Finnick later. "He took her back downstairs and told Haymitch and I what happened. Ever since then he's made a habit of showing up and making sure she's okay."

"He was just looking out for her. And I got angry about it. God I am an idiot!" I yelled and sat my head down on the table.

"Yes you are, but you don't need me to tell you that. …Does she know about Ethan?" I stiffened and shook my head.

"No, and I wasn't planning on telling her." I said through clenched teeth.

"So it's okay for you to know her secret but she can't know yours?" I shook my head fighting down tears.

"Ethan is dead, so there is no secret." I said standing and putting my glass in the sink.

"She at least deserves to know the real reason you would've married Chara. Not because you had been with her for ten years, but because you had a son with her." I gripped the counter tightly as tears streamed down my face.

"And then I can tell her how I can't bring another child into this world just for Snow to kill them. And hurt her, is that what you want?" He shook his head and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to hurt her more if Chara tells her."

"Chara's been hanging around her?" I asked straightening up a bit and wiping my face.

"Her car was parked not far from here, probably watching, waiting for her to be alone." I nodded and grabbed my coat.

"I gotta talk to her." I mumbled and he nodded and grabbed my arm giving me support as we walked to his home. He pointed to a room and I walked in quietly, seeing his sleeping peacefully. I hated to wake her up but we really needed to talk about this.

"Aven." I said shaking her gently and she woke. Her eyes getting wide when she saw me before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Why're you here?" She asked pulling away and wiping a tear from her face.

"To apologize, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." I said stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"You thought I loved Finnick." She said biting her jaw and I shushed her.

"I know, and I'm sorry.' I said kissing her head.

"You came here at three in the morning just to say sorry?" I averted my gaze and took a shaky breath.

"No, there's something else I needed to tell you." I said pressing my forehead against hers.

"What?" Her words barely a whisper.

"I wouldn't have married Chara just because we had been together so long." I said and she looked at me with confusion. "I had a son with her, his name was Ethan."

"Was?" Her breathing caught and I nodded.

"Chara had Ethan when I was 23, things had been going downhill for a long time but then he was born and things were okay for awhile. Then Heath started this big thing where he decided he wasn't going to do what Snow wanted and he got all the gamemakers involved with it. The same years you were in the games Snow killed Ethan, and he did it with a smile on his face. Chara blamed me constantly, saying it was all my fault. And eventually I ended it with her because she was right, it was my fault." Aven shook her head and wiped away my tears.

"It's wasn't your fault, it was Heath's." She said with a kiss and I was glad I had her back.

"We can't have kids Aven. Lord only knows what Snow would do to them." She pulled away with a sad smile.

"I know." She said simply but I could see the pain flash through her eyes.

"I wish things were different." I whispered in her ear pulling her close.

"Me too, who knows maybe it will be." I laid down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Finnick's coming back in this chapter, yay!

Ch. 10 (Aven POV)

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that this wasn't Seneca's room. I jumped up and looked all around when a familiar laugh caught my attention. Cinna and Seneca were standing in the doorway watching me with amusement on their faces. "Not funny, I didn't know where I was." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest. Seneca rolled his eyes and walked over pulling me into a hug.

"Stop being dramatic, you're fine." He said kissing the tops of my head.

"If you two love birds are done breakfast is ready." Cinna called from the kitchen and I laced my fingers through Seneca's before walking to the table with him.

"Thanks for listening to my whining last night." I said taking a bite of pancake and Cinna just shrugged.

"What are best friends for?" There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it but Cinna grabbed my wrist and pulled me down.

"Ignore it." He said and the knock came again.

"Why?" I asked once again standing but this time Seneca grabbed me and sat me back down on my seat.

"Because it's Finnick." Seneca explained and I still couldn't see the problem.

"Well then I don't see why I wouldn't answer the door." I said and this time I opened it and no one made a move to stop me.

"Fin-" But he wasn't interested in seeing me. His gaze was trained on Seneca and I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"You thought it was me she was after? You got worked up over that?!" He said crossing the threshold and storming over to his seat.

"Finnick please stop." I said tugging on his arm but he ignored me.

"I saved her, she's like my sister. In case she hasn't told you, I love Annie." His hands were balled up.

"Fin, it's okay now. Everything's okay." I said and he turned to face me, his eyes wild.

"It's not okay Avs, I knew he was with you. I could've taken you away, saved you again." He said and I shook my head.

"Finnick I don't want to leave." I whispered and his eyes looked defeated.

"You would stay with someone who killed children?"

"We called children to Finnick, not just him!" I yelled and his eyes darkened.

"Why are you sticking up for him? He hurt your repeatedly open your eyes! He is using you!" His face was in mine and I couldn't help but see that there was some truth behind his words. Like he really was using me, like Finnick knew something I didn't.

"What do you know that you're not telling me?" He looked to Cinna and Seneca and I noticed both of them had their eyes downcast.

"They haven't told you." He said and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Because she doesn't need to know." Cinna said standing out of his chair.

"I don't need to know what?" I demanded.

"Sweetheart just sit down and-"

"Finnick tell me." I pleaded with him and he nodded sadly.

"If a victor marries a Capitol citizen, then that person gain control of the district their counterpart is from." He said.

"But I thought Snow controls the districts.

"Laws have to go through Peacekeepers, but if he had an inside man…" He trailed off and I understood what he meant.

"It wouldn't have to go through peacekeepers, his word is law." He nodded and I turned to the two people sitting at the table.

"You knew!?" I yelled at Cinna who decided his pancakes were suddenly very interesting.

"I knew but Aven, he has no choice. It automatically happens." He said and I found it funny Cinna was the one defending him.

"It's just a coincidence that he's Snow's right hand man and he wants to marry me." I said with disbelief in my tone.

"Listen to me-" I cut Seneca off.

"You're using me." His eyes clouded over and I knew that was a mistake.

"Who's using who here Aven? I never once mentioned anything about the districts did I? But I promised to keep your little tributes safe." Finnick had played this against me, but why would he?

"Why did you do this?" I asked turning to him with tears in my eyes.

"You deserve to know how he really is." Finnick said and I could see the worry in his sea green eyes, but something else too. Smugness maybe, that he could get me to trust him so easily.

"I'm a big girl now Fin, let me make my own choices. I love that you're looking out for me I really do." I said kissing his cheek and he sighed.

"It could've been different that night you know." He said taking my hand in his.

"What're you talking about?" I asked watching as he drew deliberate circles on my hand.

"The night I saved you from Heath, I asked Haymitch to let me marry you." Finnick had asked to marry me? But…but he loved Annie, he was so happy with her.

"But you have Annie, you were with her then." He nodded sadly.

"And I hate myself for wanting you, but you were so unlike her." He said and I heard Seneca give a low growl at his words.

"Fin, I'm sorry." And he knew exactly what I was apologizing for.

"I know, and you're right I am happy with Annie. I just wonder what would've happened. I just want to protect you." He said and I felt my tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"I know.' I said hugging him tight.

"Annie wanted me to tell you, she's having a little girl." He said and I smiled at him.

"That's great Fin, what're you naming her?" He gave a small smile.

"Sarah Aven Odair." I kissed his cheek. "She wanted a way to thank you." I nodded into his shoulder.

"You'll come back and visit me right?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think Annie would be very happy if I didn't. She wants to come with me next time."

"Bring her, I haven't seen Annie in a long time." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Until next time squirt." I nodded.

"Bye Fin." I said and closed the door quietly. Both of them moved towards me.

"Stay away from me." I said resting my head against the door.

"Aven, darling, come here." I couldn't help myself as my feet carried me over to Seneca.

"I'm not marrying you to stay in Snow's favor. In fact the outcome will be the exact opposite." He said looking up at me.

"Neither of you told me though." I whimpered and they looked like I had just kicked them.

"We figured it would only hurt you worse if you knew." Cinna said wiping one of my tears away.

"How did you know it was Finnick at the door." I mumbled laying my head on Seneca's shoulder.

"He called early this morning. Said he knew you were here and needed to talk with you." Cinna said taking our plates and sitting them in the sink.

"Can we go see Peeta and Katniss? It's almost time for them to leave." And I was right, they had to go in an hour.

"Sure, we'll all go together." Seneca said kissing my forehead and standing me up so he could get up. We walked to Katniss' room and saw them all standing there looking anxious and scared. I could hold my tears back any longer and ran to both of them.

"God I love you both." I muttered clinging to Peeta and Katniss.

"We love you too." Peeta muttered running his hand up and down my back.

"I'm going to get both of you out of there." I whispered.

"How?" Katniss whispered back.

"Just trust me, when it comes down to the two of you. Make sure you have night lock and pretend to commit suicide. Cladius well say you've both won, the hover craft will drop down, only it will be Seneca, Cinna, Effie, dad, and me. Gale and you're familes are already safe. No matter what just trust me and Seneca okay." They nodded and I let go of them.

"We need to get going." Cinna said leading them to the chamber and I stayed behind with Effie, dad and Seneca.

"And you're sure this plan will work?" I asked turning to Seneca and he shrugged.

"I sure hope so, for all our sakes." Then a thought occurred to me.

"What about Finnick and Annie?' Dad laughed and wrapped an arm around me.

"Sweetheart they've been living in 13 for a while now. Didn't you notice Finnick's visits were shorter and more spaced out." I realized it then.

"Finnick was warning me not to go back to 12. You all knew about it and didn't tell me." I said and they all shrugged their shoulders.

"We had to keep you safe someway." Seneca said kissing the top of my head.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" I asked gazing up at him and he pretended to think for a minute.

"Yes, but it's nice to be reminded every now and then."

A/N: 2 more chapters tops and then the sequel!


End file.
